The Return
by blackknightlover
Summary: Werewolves, Shifters and Wizards did you think that was all. Remus returns for Severus and extra security is hired in the form of a supernatural young lady. With a plotting headmaster can love be found? A young lord is head over heels but is this way above his head? Read to find out! this is my version of the forth book lol


Chapter one

Snape had brewed many potions in his life some good but many bad, as being the ex-spy, to the dark lord. Although never before had he ever made a one such as this nor did he expect it to be for the headmaster, but Dumbledor had personally asked without explanation. The potion professor decided he owed the old man this much and was spending all his free time brewing it perfectly and with care.

"Professor?" A clear chiming bell like voice called broke threw is work like trance. Snape lifted his head and fell into such large violet eyes, he could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach at the beauty before him.

"Yes." He managed to cough out.

Kyza was surprised to see this very handsome answering her but he did answer to his name. This was so surprising after all the rumors she had herd.

Dark, evil, and creepy the most feared professor at this school.

"Hello, Professor Snape, my name is Kyza. The headmaster brought me in to help by adding better security to the grounds." Kyza smiled sweetly at the dumbfounded look on the dark mysteries man.

"YOU provide extra security to the grounds!" Snape sneered in disbelief sounding unbelieving.

"Yes, Professor Snape" Kyza took no offense standing at a whooping size of 5'2 it seemed many thought of her as a weakling. Not that she really saw why they thought her height was a weakness.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Snape inquired not understanding how such a small little girl could be so very confident. As he reached out with his mind he tried to probe her only to come against what seemed like a smooth solid wall. Surprised he looked at her closely now slightly interested.

"I am what you would classify as a magical creature." She answered politely.

Snape fully focused on, Kyza, he now fully understood he was in the presence of something mythical. She had pale, long and wavy hair that looked like spun silver. Her eyes were like oceans of swirling royal purple.

"May I inquire as to what you are?" Snape inquired treading on carful grounds.

"I am a Elf my dear Professor Snape thank you for asking." Kyza smiled cheerfully at the dark man. He really was a smart wizard with a good way with words something she could respect. He had such soulful hurt inky black eyes and silky ravens wing black hair that shadowed noble face.

"An Elf, truly a honor for me to me the beautiful like you!" Snape repeated the words with pleasure long ago it had been a dream to meet her kind.

"I hope that we shall get along Professor Snape. I bid you well it is about time I start my patrol of the forest." Kyza turned with a elegant swirl of her silver cloak.

"Alone?" Snape exclaimed in alarm, the mere thought of this tiny little lady getting hurt alone in the cold dark forbidden forest shook his core.

"Yes" Kyza replied puzzled by his alarmed response.

"The forest is full of dangers many creatures roam it in search for souls, blood and sick demented torture. Kyza you cannot go alone!" Snape explained fiercely to her. Kyza laughed at him causing the pale man to blush.

"Oh, that" Kyza giggled softly behind a hand." I am at home in the forest and I am one of those odd creatures that roam through the darkness. No worry, I was after all hired a security for a reason." The violet eyed elf swept from the room a small smiling gracing her lips touched by the man's concern.

Snape leaned back against the wall feeling so very weak knee because of a certain beautiful creature that had crossed his path. She had left him with long lasting image off a angels smile that made his heart skip a beat.

"Snape is your potion is ready?" Came the sly voice of the Headmaster, the dark potion master spun scowl on his face. He hated anyone sneaking up on him even if this was the leader of the light side the trusted man.

"Yes of course, Headmaster." Snape quickly pulled himself together behind a perfect mask. That was when he became aware that the Headmaster's shields were down so the ex-spy took advantage and dived in. As quick as he was in he was out be had already seen enough and came back to himself with a gasp. "Dumbledore!"

"I am well aware Snape but to tell will only create panic." The old pale blues were faded and somber really starting to show his true age.

"I understand, sir!"

Kyza was about ten feet from the exit when she collided with a muscular man, no young lad. She looked up and for a mere breathe she thought she had ran into another of her kind but knew better. The boy was tall with hair that was a silky white blonde and he was fair skinned, when she looked she met stormy grey eyes.

"Who are you?" The lad demanded with crass that no elf would ever express.

"Pardon?"

"I. ASKED. WHO. ARE. YOU?" The silver eyed boy demanded slowly as if she was dumb. His poster was taunt like arrow on a strung bow; he was looking for a fight she would not give.

"I do not see how that concerns you." Kyza stated mildly watching a lovely red stain his cheeks. Small as she is Kyza is an elf having lived many summers no mere human boy could intimidate her.

"I am a Malfoy, my father is LORD Malfoy!" The boy loomed over stating these facts like they were important to her.

"I don't understand what that has to do with me?" Kyza tilted her head in confusion as to why he would bring up so useless." I am her on the wishes of the Headmaster, boy!" She needed to get to work and he was in here way.

"I am not a boy!"Draco snarled hating feeling so utterly small compared to this tiny young looking women. She looked like his age but her eyes and her type of speech made him believe otherwise." You're no student, as young as you look. What are you?"

"Ah, finally, you show some sense and notice. I am security here as for what I am well just call me Kyza."Her gaze warmed as she skirted the subject. Kindly she reached out and took his clenched fist into her hand pouring all her warmth into the touch."It is a pleasure to meet you, young lord Malfoy."

"You security?" Draco began to relax under her warm and gentle touch that felt so calming."My name is Draco."

"Yes, Draco, I would love to speak to you but I am needed another place so I bid you good night!" Kyza turned and dashed with speed only her kind could accomplish out the door. Too much time was already wasted on other things and she was eager to start work. She embraced the breeze as it caressed her like a lover and the darkness cooed its welcome. The night was her friend it gave her peace when needed and helped her think in her many summers off solitude.

Kyza jumped on the branch of a large tree limb and surveyed her surroundings with eyes that could see all like it was day. The forest was large reeking of wild magic but there was more it tasted much like darkness something that should not be allowed in this forest. Quickly she jumped from that branch to another without a sound her large cloak tailing like wings. Too soon she came across the reason for the dark disturbance in the form of a cloaked man sitting of a fallen tree.

"You do not belong in these woods, Death Eater!" Kyza landed before him keeping her body relaxed. Under a mask cold eyes stared up at her, as he came slowly to his feet wand coming from his pocket.

"You are little far from school, little girl" He chuckled like some retarded child.

"Leave now or I will be forced to make you" Kyza opened her mouth allowing her to taste the air taking everything in.: _tell me why you are here dark one:_

"My master bids me to watch for the boy-who-lives he wants him." In a monotone the man replies, then blinks as shock returns to eyes." You are out of my league you stupid girl!" In what seemed like slow motion his wand came up and he screamed a spell.

"Foolish" Kyza does not even blink as the spell rolled right off her but quickly slipped forward under his guard and slammed he palm into his chest. While he gasped to recover his breath Kyza knocked his wand away. She was going for the main bow a object flew right past her cheek into a killing blow as it rested in the man's throat. Kyza spun eyes flickering to and from looking for this person.

"Are you well?" A deep voice came as shadows parted slowly as the figure came forward.

"Sense when does you're kind involve themselves with that of humans?" Kyza asked as the half man half human stepped fully in to her sight.

"I could ask the very same, Little Elf!" Was the response the herd. Kyza tilted her head back to stare up at his face. The centure shifted his hooves restlessly; he was a young one with hardly any facial hair. Although compare to the ones she had seen in the past he was beautiful with a silky dapple grey coat.

"This is not your forest, young one!" He rumbled on nervously stroking his bow, his kind never did well dealing with non-herd.

"Young one? I believe you have mistaken me, I am no wandering child. I have been around far before the first herd had formed." Kyza politely corrected him laughing softly at his open mouth expression. She did not look old even for her kind nor did she act it this gave her the element of surprise.

"Elder, what brings you to this small forest?" His tone far more respectful and his posture more curious then previously.

"I bound unable to say, I am allowed to say that you will be seeing me far more than many." Kyza stares at the body and the hoofed half man jumped as it bust into ashes leaving nothing behind." Tell me, bow master, how fares the fallen leaves?"

"A slow crawl moves them slowly by the day" the man answered truthfully causing the Elf to nod in understanding.

"Sense we are to share this forest for a while you shall call me Kyza" she replied stretching her hand out and up. Despite his size he took her hand in his calloused large hand, he gently shook her offered limb.

"You call me Triviogs; may I join you in this peaceful night?" He asked shifting his hooves as his hands gripped his bow white knuckled.

"You may, be warned I need no help" Kyza seriously informed him. Then without warning took off at a sprint her small body and her power she was like a blur. She kept her self relaxed well aware that the one who fallowed was a friend. Triviogs was very fast as well recovering from shock to quickly match her pace.

Snape like every day before this woke early dressed and made it to the great hall before many even woke he liked the little bit of solitude he was able to have. He was about done with his meal when the ants began to scurry in and disrupted his so small blessed silence.

"Snape!" A happy called loudly threw the screaming children, Snape groaned in sheer horror.

Remus Lupin

"Mutt," Snape sneered then getting a closer look at man and did a double take. The once shabby worn out looking wolf looked better, he was clean shaved and well dressed in fitting clothing.

"Snape, I am so happy to be back now we can work together," the man chattered on like some insane fan girl. Snape looked around hoping for a way out only to find only to find all teachers smirking and looking to away.

"I am also he…." Remus' voice trailed off causing the potion master to look up with question. The wolf's face was pointed out to the crowd of children his nostrils flared and his nose twitched. Snape fallowed the man's intense gaze looking for something that would be at least half decent, bingo, silver hair.

"Kyza, she was hired by Dumbledore" Snape said.

"Elf!" Remus was down off the podium, weaving like a one track minded arrow towards the tiny figure.

Kyza could smell his strong scent coming; she fought the urge to draw upon her magic for protection. After all the war had ended long time ago; she had no worries no fear and yet she still worried.

"Can I help you?" Kyza raised a eyebrow as the man came to a skidding halt before her. He looked nothing like the wolves she had met in the past it seemed like he was far gentler if that was even possible.

"Fair one, how are the fair winds?" He asked in very polite tones. She shook her head in amazement a wolf with manners surprised her.

"Soft and calm, moon child." Kyza ignored the milling mortal children and reached slowly out to cup his jaw drawing her power." Ah, a pure of soul that explains it all. You have yet to even kill."

"Can you help me?" Remus asked eyes begging.

"You should know better than to ask favors from one of us, moon child!" Kyza reprimanded spinning on heel and strolled up to Dumbledore.

"CAN I HAVE A MINUTE OF YOUR TIME?" The old man's voice roared over the murmuring of the excited children. Showing how much respect this old mortal wizard commanded the whole room went silent and all eyes went to him." We have a new member of the Hogwarts staff with us today I introduce to you Kyza, she will be security for Hogwarts and has my full trust to do what she see need, I also want you to welcome back Professor Lupin ." Many students rose clapping in happiness to see their well loved D.A.D.A teacher returning. Not thinking anything of the new security till she took to the headmaster's side. They gaped they would have thought the tiny figure a student not a security member for the school.

"May I, Sir" Kyza asked? She awaited his permission the elf stepped before him and looked upon the crowd of mortal children drawing her power." My name is Kyza, I am new here but let it be known that I will not tolerate disrespect for the rules and shall give punishment when seen fit to!" Kyza's voice echoed through the quiet dinner hall, students were awestruck by her beauty, cultured tongue and her gimlet stare. "Thank you and I am honored to be in your school."


End file.
